The Belko Experiment
The Belko Experiment is a 2016 American horror-thriller film directed by Greg McLean and written by James Gunn. The film stars John Gallagher Jr., Tony Goldwyn, Adria Arjona, John C. McGinley and Melonie Diaz. Filming began on June 1, 2015, in Bogotá, Colombia. The film premiered at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival on September 10, 2016 and was released in the United States on March 17, 2017, by Blumhouse Tilt and Orion Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed $11 million worldwide, against its $5 million budget. Cast *John Gallagher Jr. as Mike Milch, an employee at Belko Industries *Tony Goldwyn as Barry Norris, the COO of Belko and an ex-special forces soldier *Adria Arjona as Leandra Florez, Norris' assistant *John C. McGinley as Wendell Dukes, a socially awkward top executive *Melonie Diaz as Dany Wilkins, a new hire at Belko *Owain Yeoman as Terry Winters *Sean Gunn as Marty Espenscheid, a cafeteria worker *Brent Sexton as Vince Agostino, Belko's head of human resources *Josh Brener as Keith McLure, a tech worker *David Dastmalchian as Alonso "Lonny" Crane, a maintenance worker under Melks *David Del Rio as Roberto Jerez *Gregg Henry as The Voice *Michael Rooker as Bud Melks, Belko's head of Maintenance *Rusty Schwimmer as Peggy Displasia, Milch's secretary *Gail Bean as Leota Hynek, a worker who befriends Wilkins *James Earl as Evan Smith, Belko's only security guard *Abraham Benrubi as Chet Valincourt, Espencheid's best friend *Valentine Miele as Ross Reynolds, a sales representative for Belko *Stephen Blackehart as Brian Vargas, an interpreter *Benjamin Byron Davis as Antonio Fowler *Silvia de Dios as Helena Barton * Cindy Better as Lorena Checo * Lorena Tobar as Leezle Freemont, a cafeteria worker. * Joe Fria as Tyson Moon *Mikaela Hoover as Raziya Memarian, Agostino's assistant * Maruia Shelton as Agnes Meraz Production James Gunn began writing the film after waking up from a dream of an office building being enclosed in metal walls and hearing a voice instruct employees to kill each other. Initially Gunn wrote the film (as The Belco Experiment) prior to directing the 2010 film Super, although he backed away from the project once it got greenlit, owing to getting a divorce around the same time. Says Gunn "I just wanted to be around my friends and family. I didn't want to go shoot this thing that was about people who loved and cared about each other being forced into killing each other. It just didn't seem to be the way I wanted to spend the next few months of my life. So I backed out of it." As Gunn's name became bigger and bigger he had "kind of forgotten about it" until he received a call from Jon Glickman at MGM asking if he would still be interested in making it. Much of the cast was announced in May 2015 including John Gallagher Jr., Tony Goldwyn, and Melonie Diaz. More joined the cast in June, including David Del Rio, Stephen Blackehart, Josh Brener, and Rusty Schwimmer. References External links * The Belko Experiment on IMDb Category:2016 films Category:2016 horror films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American splatter films Category:2010s psychological horror films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:Films directed by Greg McLean Category:Films set in Colombia Category:Films shot in Colombia Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Screenplays by James Gunn Category:Films about death games